


My Owl

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: In which Jung Eun is gifted with a special ability to be able to change into an owl at night and change back into a human before the sunrise.orJinsol fell in love with a girl who can turn into an Owl at night.





	1. 'Tok Tok Tok'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing on this platform and I got really inspired by this Manga called 'Dallaeya', I hope you guys can go and read that manga as it is really very nice and sweet :D. I hope you guys will like my writing and please mind all my English errors as I'm still trying to master the language!
> 
> Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments are appreciated!

** _‘Tok’_ **

Jinsol walked into her room with her air pods in her ears. Jinsol walked towards her study desk, with a bowl of mixed nuts in her left hand and her phone in her right hand, humming to her favourite song. Jinsol’s head bopped to the beat of the song, unaware of the noise in the background just yet.

** _‘Tok Tok’_ **

Jinsol sat on her chair and placed the bowl of mixed nuts on the table, Jinsol leans back into her chair and check out her social media before placing her phone on the table. Jinsol gave her fingers a soft wiggle and stretched her neck before reaching over to pick up her pencil and started making notes for her Marine Biology class.

** _‘Tok Tok Tok’_ **

Jinsol frowned when she stumbled upon something she wasn’t sure off, she reached over for her phone and used Google to clarify what she didn’t know. Jinsol let out a soft grumble when Google didn’t provide the answer that she wanted. So much for calling Google a trusty friend who will help you when you are in need of help. Jinsol called her best friend that she has an unrequited crush on, Sooyoung, who also took the same class as her.

** _‘Tok Tok Tok Tok’_ **

Sooyoung:

Why are you asking me? Didn’t you pay attention in class?

Jinsol:

Well! Clearly. I didn't pay any attention in class! That is why I’m asking you!

Sooyoung:

Bold of you to assume that I will take down notes in class! I’m always asleep in class, didn’t you notice?

Jinsol:

Well noo! You were hella awake next to me! You even had the audacity to scold me for sleeping when you do it every 364 days in a year!

Sooyoung:

Must you use personal attacks on me?! Give me a break! Marine Biology class is boring, I take it because of Jiwoo who has an intense love for penguins!

Jinsol:

Hello?! Penguins aren't part of marine life!

Sooyoung:

They are considered marine animals. I double dare you to fight me on that!

Jinsol: 

Fine, you win. Anyways, you still score well in the class and don’t get me started on how you were more excited than me when we went to the aquarium together.

Sooyoung:

Jung Jinsol!

Jinsol:

I can’t blame you, it's my fault for sleeping. I shouldn’t have stayed up so late yesterday to finish up my drawing! I totally regret it!!

** _‘Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok’_ **

Jinsol: 

Do you hear any _ ‘Tok Tok Tok’ _sound in the background?

Sooyoung:

No? Are you crazy? Are you hearing things? Oh my gosh! Jinsol are you okay?

Jinsol: 

For real Soo, do you hear anything? 

Sooyoung: 

Sol, I don’t hear anything. It must be just your imagination, don’t worry too much. 

Jinsol: 

What the hell, I’m not lying when I say I hear something.

Sooyoung: 

What is it? I don’t hear it though.

Jinsol: 

There is this sickening _ ‘Tok Tok Tok’ _ sound coming from my window or somewhere and it’s bothering me a lot.

Sooyoung: 

Fine, go and quickly check it out or else I will hang up this call on you!

Jinsol stuck out her tongue as if Sooyoung on the other side of the line could see. Jinsol took out her air pods and looked around, Jinsol made sure she looked at the window again to ensure it wasn’t someone who has nothing better to do at 2 am in the morning throwing some pebbles at her window. If someone was to do that, Jinsol will not hesitate to jump on that person.

Jinsol:

You’re right Soo, there’s nothing.

Sooyoung: 

See! I told ya’

** _‘Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok’_ **

Jinsol:

I take back my words, It’s back and I’m not that nice anymore.

Sooyoung:

You go girl! Fight that person!

Jinsol slammed her hands on the table and pushed herself up from her seat, Jinsol was fuming in anger as she stomped towards the window. Jinsol was sure it was something hitting against the window and Jinsol isn’t happy about it.

“Who in the hell! Is throwing some stupid ass pebbles at my window at 2 am in the damn morning!” Jinsol yelled as she grabbed the handle and gave it a hard pull before opening the window. Jinsol stuck her head out and looked around to see if there was anyone outside. To her dismay, there wasn't anyone outside.

Jinsol frowned and scratched her head, still puzzled on where the noise was coming from. Jinsol was about to close the window when suddenly something big with its big flapping wings came flying straight at Jinsol.

“AHHHHHH!”

Jinsol screamed as she took quick steps back but missed a step and fell. Jinsol crawled back quickly when the big bird turned its head to face Jinsol, the big bird flew straight at Jinsol and Jinsol quickly had her hands moving in front of her face to fend off the big bird.

Sooyoung: 

Sol! YAH! SOL! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPEN?

Jinsol kept moving her hands to fend off the big bird while keeping her eyes closed. Jinsol stopped when she heard nothing, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around carefully. Before she could react, her eyes met with two big pairs of yellow eyes.

“AHHHH! WHAT THE F*CK!!! SOOYOUNG!! HELP!!”

Jinsol jumped up and quickly ran out of her room with the big bird, which Jinsol now identified is an owl, following closely behind her.

Sooyoung: 

HOLD ON JINSOL! I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!

Jinsol ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen, grabbing the nearest thing she could find, Jinsol held a pan in front of her and gripped onto it so tightly that it made her knuckles turn white. The owl stopped when it saw Jinsol holding a murder weapon in her hands and perched on the dining table. The two of them stared at one another for a while, none of them moved an inch from their spot.

“Look. We can have a truce here; you leave the house and leave me alone. If not, you leave the house and I will leave you alone, how about that?” Jinsol tried to negotiate as she began to shake under the owl’s intense gaze.

“hoo~ hoo~”

“I can’t speak your language!” Jinsol said as she managed to talk back to the Owl but regretted it when the owl leans little forward.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!” Jinsol cried out and it made the owl relax and return to its original position.

“hoo~ hoo~”

The owl spread out its wings and started flying back up to Jinsol’s room. Jinsol was fast to react and followed right behind the owl. The next thing caught Jinsol by surprise, the owl was flapping in front of Jinsol’s fish tank and watched the fishes swim around.

“YOU CAN’T EAT MY FISHES!” Jinsol yelled as she stood in front of the fish tank and moved left and right to block the owl.

The owl glared at her and let out two deep, “hoo~ hoo~.”

Though Jinsol was very scared, her fishes are her priorities. Her fishes shall not be the Owl’s next dinner and Jinsol was sure to hit the Owl if it tries to make an attack on her fishes.

“JINSOL!”

The owl and Jinsol whipped their heads to the voice and saw a panting Sooyoung standing in front of Jinsol’s room. The owl tilted her head to the side and flew towards Sooyoung.

At first Sooyoung reacted the same way as Jinsol but soon found the owl harmless and let the owl perch on her shoulder. Jinsol could see Sooyoung’s eyes close a little whenever the owl moved a little on Sooyoung’s shoulder. Jinsol bet that those claws are digging into Sooyoung’s shoulder right now and was causing her so much pain.

“What is going on? Why is there an owl in your room?!” Sooyoung asked as she tried to hide the pain. The owl still has its eyes on Jinsol’s fish. Jinsol sighed and had her hands drop to her side but still not letting go of the pan just in case the owl decides to attack Jinsol’s fishes, Jinsol can hit the owl.

Jinsol began explaining to Sooyoung how everything happens and by the time Jinsol finished, the owl had flown off from Sooyoung’s shoulder to Jinsol’s chair. Jinsol noticed the owl’s eyes never once left her fish tanks, Jinsol walked towards her fish tank and blocked the owl’s view on its dinner.

“hoo~ hoo~”

“That owl looks hungry,” Sooyoung said and the owl replied with another two deep but fast, “hoo~ hoo~”

“Well! I just can’t feed her one of MY fishes right!” Jinsol argued and the owl shot another glare at Jinsol who already got used to it and raised up the pan and this got the owl to flinch a little. Jinsol had a smirk on her face while the owl continued glaring at Jinsol, especially at the pan Jinsol had in her hands. Sooyoung sighed as she watched the owl and Jinsol glaring at each other. If those glares contained dagger, both of them would drop dead by now.

“Look, we can’t feed you today. Let’s try tomorrow, we need to sleep.”

Jinsol nodded her head to Sooyoung’s reasoning and the owl tilted its head to the side.

“We don’t speak Owl’s language so please leave my house! Hoo~ hoo~!” Jinsol said as she opened her window wide open and gestured her hands towards the window wanting the owl to leave her room. Sooyoung laughed at Jinsol’s antic to which Jinsol replied with a glare and it got Sooyoung to shut up.

The owl stayed for awhile as it looked at Jinsol then at Sooyoung then back at Jinsol for a few times. The owl decided to leave and let out two deep “hoo~ hoo~” as it flew out of Jinsol’s room. The two girls watched as the owl flapped its wing and flew into horizons and disappeared behind a big oak tree.

“That owl is coming back tomorrow, prepare some fish…” Sooyoung said as she watched Jinsol let out a relieved sigh and Jinsol hugged Sooyoung.

“THANK YOU!” Jinsol cried and this made Sooyoung cringed. Sooyoung pushed Jinsol away and made her close the windows before the pair started to talk amongst themselves again.

“I’m not going to go home now, let me stay at your place for tonight. I’ll go back in the morning and please put your pan away,” Sooyoung said as she tugged herself into Jinsol’s bed without waiting for Jinsol to reply. Jinsol let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her head, tomorrow will be another hell with the owl.

Jinsol decided to keep the pan in the room before turning off the lights and tugged herself into bed with Sooyoung next to her.


	2. "See you tonight."

Jinsol and Sooyoung walked into their University side by side as they talked about what happened yesterday. Jinsol sigh every time Sooyoung laughed at Jinsol holding the pan and how the Owl was very daring in defying Jinsol.

“The two of you looked like cowboys holding a pistol at each other, it was like some cowboy battle!”

“We don’t!” Jinsol argued as Sooyoung laughed loudly which gained them numerous curious gaze.

“Sol, do you know that you looked like Thor when you held the pan!” Sooyoung cried out from laughing as she struck a pose at how Jinsol looked like yesterday night. Jinsol puffed out her cheeks and sent numerous slaps to Sooyoung’s back. Sooyoung quickly apologise as she tries to dodge Jinsol’s attack.

“It’s not funny Sooyoung, it was so scary! You have no idea,” Jinsol said. The two of them made their way towards Jinsol’s locker as Sooyoung continued to tease Jinsol about yesterday’s incident. Sooyoung laughed and leaned against the locker next to Jinsol’s locker. Sooyoung was still making fun of Jinsol was putting away some stuff when suddenly she stopped, and this got Jinsol to look away and follow Sooyoung’s intense gaze.

Sooyoung was looking at Jiwoo, again.

Jiwoo wasn’t alone this time, Jiwoo had a friend beside her and the pair looked awfully close to one another. Jiwoo and her brunette friend had their arms linked together as they talked cheerfully when walking into the University. Jinsol frowned as she turned to look at Sooyoung, jealousy was evident on her face. Jinsol tore her gaze from the pair and went back to putting her stuff in her locker.

“Who is that girl?” Jinsol heard Sooyoung mumble out before Sooyoung pushed herself off the locker and followed behind Jiwoo. Jinsol saw what Sooyoung did and quickly took her stuff and shut the locker to follow Sooyoung. The two of them followed Jiwoo and her friend to the general office and watched them go inside.

Jinsol questioned herself on why she did that, maybe she was curious like Sooyoung or maybe she didn’t want to be seen alone without Sooyoung by her side.

“What do you think they are doing?” Sooyoung asked Jinsol as she stretched her neck and tipped her toes to try to see what was going on inside. Jinsol stayed silent as she watched Sooyoung trying to catch a glimpse of Jiwoo.

If Sooyoung was to pay that much attention to Jinsol, Sooyoung would see how much Jinsol would love to see Sooyoung like this. Jinsol could only watch bitterly from the side.

“I don’t know. I’m not Jiwoo, why don’t you ask her instead of me?” Jinsol said as she turned to walk away from the general office. Sooyoung stopped whatever she was doing and watched Jinsol walking away from her, she quickly gave the general office door another quick glance before running to catch up with Jinsol.

“Why do you sound so bitter? Are you Jealous?” Sooyoung asked jokingly and linked her arms with Jinsol. Jinsol gave Sooyoung a side glance before she looked down at their arms, Sooyoung followed Jinsol’s gaze and let go of Jinsol’s arm. Jinsol felt a little colder than before and didn’t show how hurt she was when Sooyoung let go of her. She also thought about why Sooyoung asked her that question.

“Am I Jealous? Yes.” Jinsol wanted to reply with this however she couldn’t bring herself to say that. Instead she replied with, “No, I’m not jealous. Let’s go to class, I don’t want to be late because of you again!”

Jinsol quickens up her walking to create some distance between her and Sooyoung, Jinsol didn’t want to be near Sooyoung at that point. Sooyoung frowned as she stopped in her track and watched Jinsol walk away from her. She decided to not catch up with Jinsol but instead head back towards the general office for Jiwoo.

Jinsol stopped in her tracks when she neared her class and turned back, no signs of Sooyoung, Jinsol let out a painful sigh as she bit her lips. Running her fingers through her hair, Jinsol tried to stop the tears from flowing out from her eyes.

Last night, after Sooyoung tugged herself into Jinsol’s bed, Jinsol tried to sleep next to Sooyoung. Jinsol turned to her side and faced Sooyoung, her fingertips grazed Sooyoung’s face and her eyes roam around Sooyoung’s face. Her eyes landed on Sooyoung’s lips and fought back the urge to place a kiss on it. Jinsol balled up her hands to form a fist and she closed her eyes shut, knowing that her feelings will not be known to Sooyoung.

"Why must you like Jiwoo? I'm so stupid to love you so much to hide my feelings for you." Jinsol whispered out as she chokes on her tears.

As much as Jinsol loves Sooyoung, she didn’t want to lose her crush and a best friend. Jinsol let her hand rest on Sooyoung’s arm as she tried to sleep but sleep didn’t come easy for her, Jinsol decided to let Sooyoung sleep in her room while she slept on the couch of her living room. The whole night Jinsol’s mind was about Sooyoung, Jinsol hated herself so much for falling for her best friend.

Jinsol wiped her tears using the back of her hands and walked to class. Making her way towards her usual seat, Jinsol walked past her ex-girlfriend. Jo Haseul.

“Jinsol,” Haseul called out and Jinsol stopped to turn back to face Haseul. Jinsol was about to greet Haseul when her eyes fell on Haseul’s bandaged hand, Jinsol quickly walked towards Haseul and asked,

“What happened to you?!” Jinsol carefully held Haseul’s hand as she looked at the bandage that covered up her entire hand only showing her fingers.

“I was baking with Vivi when I burnt myself on accident,” Haseul explains while touching her bandaged hand and smiled when she remembered her baking session with Vivi. Jinsol watched how happy Haseul was and naturally the corners of her mouth went up, a genuine smile can be seen on their faces. Haseul smiled very brightly as she shared with Jinsol how well Vivi and her was doing.

“I hope she cherishes you a lot…more than I do,” Jinsol smiled as she messed up her hair before she gave Haseul two light pats on the shoulder. Haseul looked at Jinsol who had a tinge of sadness in her tone, Haseul let out a soft sigh while Jinsol just stayed smiling at her.

“You know I still love you right?” Jinsol said and Haseul nodded her head. “I will beat her up if she makes you cry,” Jinsol joked and this got Haseul’s eye widen and a slap to the arm. Jinsol and Haseul laughed at Jinsol’s antics before they finally settled down.

“I love you too Jinsol, I hope you find someone who loves you more than I do.”

Jinsol nodded her head and hugged Haseul who returned the hug tightly, the two stayed in that position for a while and Jinsol needed it. Haseul knew about Jinsol’s unrequited crush towards Sooyoung a few months prior to their breakup and with Jinsol’s tight hug, Haseul knew that Jinsol needed the hug that they are having right now.

The two of them broke away from the hug and Jinsol said, “See you around?”

“See you around,” Haseul smiled and Jinsol walked towards her seat, Jinsol saw Sooyoung already seated down with her eyes on Jinsol.

“When did you get here?” Jinsol asked as she sits next to Sooyoung, Sooyoung raised her eyebrow and raised her head to use her chin to direct Jinsol’s attention to Haseul who is now talking to the Brunette that Jiwoo was with just now.

“When you guys were hugging ever so tightly, Me and the girl next to Haseul walked into class together.”

Jinsol nodded her head and said, “Why didn’t you tap on my shoulder?”

“You looked awful this morning, I figured out you needed a hug from Haseul, so I just went to our seat quietly.”

Jinsol nodded her head and thanked Sooyoung who hummed her reply before asking Jinsol to take out her stuff before the professor came in and started the lesson. Sooyoung had her arms folded on the table and her eyelids began to feel heavy, Jinsol watched Sooyoung’s body rocked back and forth a little.

Jinsol shook her head and pushed Sooyoung’s head to her arms and before she knew it, Sooyoung was soundly asleep. Jinsol held her phone and began scrolling through the social media and stopped when the professor made his presence known using his loud cough.

“Class, today we have a new student joining us. May I have you on the podium?” The professor said as he uses his hands to signal the brunette next to Haseul to stand in front. The brunette shyly stood up and looked around before Haseul held her hand and mumbled something to her, the brunette nodded her head and took a deep breath before she walked towards our professor.

“Hi,” The brunette said as she let out the breath that she was holding back for so long. Jinsol had a smile on her face as she watched the brunette played with the hems of her flannel shirt.

“I’m Kim Jung Eun and you guys can call me Kim Lip or Jung eun!” Jung eun smiled at everyone. Her eyes roamed around and settled on the only blonde girl in the class, Jung eun smiled at Jinsol who returned a frown. Jinsol wasn’t expecting Jung eun to smile at her and hated herself for returning a frown.

“I used to study at XXX University before I moved to Seoul and being able to study Marine Biology class in this University is such an honour. I used to take Marine Biology in my previous University, so I hope I’m not lacking too much for this class. Please take good care of me!” Jung eun bowed and everyone clapped their hands to welcome her. Jinsol looked at Jung eun with awe as Jung eun used to study at such a prestigious school that was good in their Marine life courses. Sooyoung was woken up by the loud clapping and hollering of the boys in the class, she let out a ‘tch’ sound before she looked at Jung eun.

“She’s not that pretty, unlike my Jiwoo.”

“Yea whatever Sooyoung, nobody cares except for you!” Jinsol snort and Sooyoung shot her a slide glance before she went to use her phone. Jinsol turned to Sooyoung and shook her head, Jinsol looked at Jung eun who looked back at her and mouthed out, “See you tonight.”

Jinsol frowned and kept her gaze on Jung eun who is now walking back to Haseul with a smile. The brunette made sure she turns back to give Jinsol one last smile before she settles down next to Haseul and began talking to each other animatedly.

“Why are you looking at her like that? DO you like her?” Sooyoung asked as she looked at Jinsol. Jinsol blushed and looked away from Jung eun, she turned to Sooyoung and sent a slap to Sooyoung’s head.

“Are you out of your mind!”

“Clearly, I’m not. You look at her like how you always look at Haseul when you guys were together,” Sooyoung said as she props herself up and rested her chin on her palm, she eyed Jung eun and clicked her tongue.

“I still don’t know how she is so close to Jiwoo,” Sooyoung said as she turned to Jinsol who was still staring at Jung eun, Sooyoung sighed and shoved Jinsol lightly on the shoulder.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.”

Jinsol rolled her eyes and looked away from Jung eun but her mind still stayed at the part when Jung eun mouthed out, “See you tonight.”

Jinsol sighed and rubbed her face using both her hands. This got Sooyoung’s attention and Sooyoung was starting to get a little concern for Jinsol, Sooyoung wanted to ask when Jinsol suddenly said she wanted to use the toilet. Sooyoung frowned as she eyed Jinsol before her attention turned to Jung eun who requested to use the bathroom as well.

Sooyoung leaned back into her seat with her arms folded to her chest. She eyed Jung eun who is now following right behind Jinsol and frowned at why Jung eun was following Jinsol.

“What are your motives?” Sooyoung mumbled to herself as she thought about how Jung eun was so close to Jiwoo this morning and now is following Jinsol to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments are appreciated!


	3. Rainbow Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have an Instagram account now! Please follow me @jind0r1! Thanks!!

Jinsol walked out of the class after asking her professor for permission to use the restroom. Jinsol wanted to clear her mind before her mind wandered off to Sooyoung again, Jinsol seriously needs to start listening to Haseul before Jinsol sinks even deeper into her mess.

Jinsol decided to head to a vending machine and get herself a can of coffee before she returns back to class. Last night was chaotic and her headache came back, Jinsol scratched her head as she tries to forget about her attitude towards Sooyoung today.

With her air pods in her ears, Jinsol walked briskly towards the cafeteria where the vending machine was located. Jinsol avoided any eye contact with those around her since there were still some people in the hallway. Knowing that her younger sister, Hyunjin, class was near the cafeteria, Jinsol made sure she made a stop in front of her class to check if she was paying attention in class when someone called her.

“Uh… Jinsol sunbaenim?”

Jinsol stopped in her tracks and took out her air pods. Jinsol turned her head back to find Jung eun running towards her. It sounds cliché but to Jinsol, it seems as if the world stopped moving and Jung eun was running in a slow motion manner towards her.

Jung eun stopped in front of Jinsol and placed her right hand on her chest when the other one on her knee as she tried to catch her breath. Jinsol stood in front of her confused to why Jung eun was chasing after her. 

Jinsol also realised that Jung eun called her by her name, Jinsol was sure she didn’t introduce herself to Jung eun and with Jung eun knowing her name was weird since this was her first day meeting her.

“How did you know my name?” Jinsol asked and Jung eun eye’s widen. Jung eun looked at Jinsol as she thought on a very convincing explanation so Jinsol will not feel suspicious.

Jung eun can’t possibly tell Jinsol that Jung eun was the owl that tried to eat her fish yesterday night and how Jinsol looked so cute when she was all frightened and had a small pan in her hands. Jinsol definitely doesn’t need to know all of those and Jung eun still wants to keep that a secret.

“Jung eun?” Jinsol called out for Jung eun but Jung eun just remained standing there staring at Jinsol. Jinsol waved her hands in front of Jung eun’s face and Jung eun snapped out of her thoughts, Jung eun scratched her head and smiled sheepishly.

“I heard it when Haseul unnie called you, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I will call you sunbaenim from now on if you like,” Jung eun apologised and Jinsol laughed it off.

“Throw the formalities out of the window Jung eun-ssi! You can call me Jinsol, I prefer that you call me Jinsol instead of Jinsol sunbaenim or whatever.”

“Oh,” Jung eun replied softly with a relieved smile. Jinsol checks her surroundings to see no one except them in the quiet hallways before turning around fully and facing Jung eun.

“So…Jung eun-ssi, how can I help you?” Jinsol smirked as she put both her hands in her pocket and held her chin up a little high. Jung eun looked up and straightened up her back so she could stand properly to face Jinsol. Jinsol’s mind was flooded with Jung eun’s smug smirk from before and smiled at how now her actions were contrasting that smirk.

She thought Jung eun looked cute right now and if she could she would pinch those cheeks of her.

Jinsol watched as Jung eun opened and closed her mouth, Jinsol smiled to herself as Jung eun reminded her of her pet fishes especially her favourite blue betta fish called Blue.

Jinsol saw Jung eun fiddling with the hems of her flannel shirt again, Jinsol could sense the nervousness from Jung eun.

“Jung eun-ssi?” Jinsol spoke softly and this got Jung eun snapping out of her thoughts. Jinsol made a mental note to herself that Jung eun spaces out quite often in their few minutes of interaction.

Jung eun smiled sheepishly before bowing to apologise to Jinsol who quickly waved it off. Jinsol was about to ask Jung eun if she needed anything but was cut off when Jung eun took a deep breath and said, “Iwaswonderingifyoucoulshowmewhereisthebathroom.”

Jinsol watched as Jung eun let out a deep breath while a frown was evident on Jinsol’s face. Jinsol swear that Jung eun could be a secret rapper behind her image since whatever she just spit out was too fast to understand. Jung eun must have seen Jinsol’s face before she quickly repeated herself, this time slowly.

“I was wondering…if you could… show me where the…restroom is?” Jung eun bit her lips to stop the blush from rushing to her face and Jinsol let out soft chuckles that was music to Jung eun’s ears.

Jung eun wished she could record it down but it will be weird so she decided to count on her sense of humour to keep hearing that from Jinsol.

“Why are you so shy? Come on, I’ll bring you there!” Jinsol said as she waved her hands forward and started walking forward but she made sure she cast a quick glance at her sister’s class.

Jinsol found her younger sister talking to Heejin animatedly while holding a bread In her hand, Jinsol smiled as she saw Hyunjin smiling brightly to what Heejin had whispered to her into her ears.

When Jinsol felt a pair of eyes glued onto her back, she turned around and found Jung eun still stood there rooted to the ground. Jinsol debated whether she should go forward to Jung eun or ask Jung eun to go to her.

Jinsol shook her head and let out a soft chuckle as she walked towards Jung eun. Jinsol stopped in front of Jung eun and placed her hand on Jung eun’s head. Messing up Jung eun’s hair. Jung eun gasp when Jinsol walked towards her and held her hands, intertwining their fingers together, Jinsol led Jung eun towards the bathroom together.

Jinsol made sure she walked a little slower so she could spend a little more time holding Jung eun. Jinsol wasn’t sure on why she did that but she found comfort in holding Jung eun like when she was with Haseul. This broke Jinsol’s heart a little when Haseul broke up with Jinsol.

“_Sollie, I want to break up with you.”_ _Haseul said as she held Jinsol’s hands. Jinsol felt a squeeze on her hand and she wanted to look at Haseul but she was too scared to do it._

_ The pair sat opposite one another at a café that was now a little empty. Jinsol has a cup of hot coffee in between in her hands as she looks down on Haseul’s hand, she was scared to look at Haseul. _

_ Jinsol didn’t want to leave Haseul but she knew why Haseul chose to break up with her. Jinsol didn’t blame Haseul for her decision, she deserved it. However, Jinsol still wanted to know the reasons for their break. Jinsol has hers and Haseul knows but Jinsol doesn’t know Haseul’s reason. _

_ “Why?” Jinsol whispered out and Haseul could hear Jinsol’s heart shatter in her tone. Haseul bit her lips as she tried to stop the tears from forming, she blinked a few times to make sure the tears wouldn’t form. _

_ “I don’t love you as much anymore Jinsol. I rather us be friends than to be strangers,” Haseul explains as she watched Jinsol’s lip quivered. Haseul knew that Jinsol saw it coming but she didn’t know it would be this soon. Haseul just wished that she could end it on a friendly note with Jinsol as she still wants Jinsol by her side as her best friend. _

_ “Haseul…Is it because of Vivi?” Jinsol asked and Haseul looked up to see Jinsol looking right back at her. There was no emotion in her eyes but sadness laced in her tone, Jinsol had a drop of tears that rolled down her cheeks. Haseul fought back the urge to wipe it off her face as doing that will not do them any good. Haseul chose to keep quiet and Jinsol took that as a yes. _

_ “I don’t blame you. I’ve seen it coming when you were around her, I should be the one sorry for using you to get my mind and feelings off Sooyoung.”_ _Jinsol whispered out as she blamed herself for using the shorter girl. Haseul watched as Jinsol’s eyes were filled with remorse and guilt, Haseul knew Jinsol was true to her in her relationship but she knows that this will not solve that problem for Jinsol._

_Haseul squeezed Jinsol’s hand and said, “I’m sure you will get over her one day. I hope you won’t repeat this relationship with the next person you are with, if not I will really not be your friend anymore.”_ _Jinsol watched as Haseul gave her a small smile._

_ “Thanks, Haseul. I felt very happy when we were together, you have no idea how much I appreciated the times we have spent together. Though we have our ups and downs, you really thought about me a lot and were there for me.” Jinsol smiled as she tried to stop the tears from forming as she watched Haseul smile at her. Haseul looks relieved now and Jinsol was glad that Haseul felt that way, Jinsol doesn’t want to cause any discomfort for her. _

_ “If you really like Vivi, go for it. I’ll support you and I will be there for you if you need me,” Jinsol has her head hung back low but she could feel Haseul’s eyes still on her. Haseul nodded her head and let out a soft, “Thanks, Jinsol. Thanks for supporting me and just know that I love you still.” _

_ Jinsol felt Haseul giving her the last squeeze on her hand before she stood up and left the café. Jinsol watched Haseul walking away from her without turning back, Jinsol wished she did but she wasn’t that selfish enough to rob Haseul’s own happiness away for her own. _

_ Jinsol was glad that Haseul broke up with her, Haseul looks even happier now and the two have become even closer than they were before. Jinsol was glad that Haseul and her ended on a friendly note and became best friends. Jinsol’s main concern now is still her long unrequited crush to Sooyoung. Jinsol hated herself so much for it till today. _

It has been two years since Haseul and her broke up but seeing Jung eun right now reminded her of Haseul. From the corner of Jinsol’s eyes, she could see the tip of Jung eun’s ear turn bright red and Jinsol let out a small grin. Jung eun’s reaction was exactly like Haseul when they were holding hands together as a couple. Jung eun’s presence helped erase her thoughts and headache, Jinsol was amazed and thankful for that.

Maybe Sooyoung was right after all, Jinsol might be in love, but it wasn’t possible as Jinsol was still madly in love with Sooyoung. Jinsol let out a deep sigh unknowingly and this caught Jung eun’s attention. Jung eun looked up and saw the older one with a frown on her face.

“Hey,” Jung eun called out for Jinsol. Jinsol stopped in her tracks and turned to the brunette next to her, Jinsol turned and faced Jung eun who now has her other hands on Jinsol’s face. Jung eun looked at Jinsol with concern in her eyes and to Jinsol those eyes looked like they were filled with love.

“Is there anything bothering you Jinsol?” Jung eun asked softly. Jinsol watched as Jung eun was tipping on her toes a little as the shorter girl examined her face, it was also at this moment when Jinsol realised how close their faces were together. Jinsol could smell Jung eun’s perfume and feel her hot breath on her face.

“No-No! No…” Jinsol stuttered when she felt a blush spread across her face. Jinsol saw Jung eun leans back and look at Jinsol with disbelief and her hands never left Jinsol’s face, Jinsol began to lean a little into Jung eun’s touch. Jinsol was starting to love the feeling of Jung eun’s hand on her face but hide her sad face when Jung eun let go of her face.

The pair began walking towards the bathroom again in silence. Jinsol debated on whether she should do Sooyoung a favour, by asking Jung eun who is Jiwoo to her, but decided to ask so as to find a glimpse of hope. Jinsol was still that foolish enough to look for that sliver line of hope in getting into a relationship with Sooyoung.

“Jung eun-ssi?”

Jung eun jumped up a little in Jinsol’s hold when Jinsol called out for her, Jinsol quickly apologised to Jung eun and Jung eun’s face turned into a darker shade of red by the seconds.

“What’s your relationship with Jiwoo?” Jinsol asked bluntly and this got Jung eun’s head shooting up quickly and looked at Jinsol with wide eyes. Jinsol swear that Jung eun looked at Jinsol as if she was someone from another planet, Jung eun’s nose scrunched up and quickly waved both her hands in front of her face.

Jung eun had a disgusted look on her face and this made Jinsol think whether the shorter one was rainbow friendly or not. If Jung eun wasn’t rainbow friendly, Jinsol will definitely not talk to Jung eun as friendly as she is right now.

“Jiwoo and I are just very close best friends! What made you think I was in a relationship with her?!” Jung eun laughed out and watched Jinsol frown. Jinsol sighed in relief because the girl is rainbow friendly certified. However, there was no hope after all, Jinsol sighed and nodded her head.

Jinsol should start listening to Haseul and give up on Sooyoung. It's better to be best friends instead of strangers after she has confessed to her. Sooyoung is the last person that Jinsol wouldn’t want to loose due to stupid reasons. She knew how Sooyoung dropped a friendship with another friend because the other friend confessed his love for her. Sooyoung didn’t tell Jinsol why and this made Jinsol very bothered about it.

“You linked your arms with her this morning so I just jumped into a conclusion that you guys were a thing, sorry for assuming though.”

“It’s fine. I often get that from people who don't know me and Jiwoo well enough,” Jung eun smiled and pat Jinsol back to comfort her and to tell her that Jung eun didn’t fault her for that.

“I would love to get to know you better Jung eun-ssi,” Jinsol smiled at Jung eun and realised how Jung eun’s eyes will form a crescent moon whenever she smiles, it was as if her eyes could smile too, and how her dimples would appear too.

Jinsol was mesmerised by Jung eun’s beauty that she realised how Jung eun’s ear will always turn red whenever she was shy and how she will bite her lips before saying something to Jinsol.

Jinsol was so focused on admiring Jung eun’s facial features that she didn’t know both of them had reached the bathroom.

“Jinsol? We have reached the bathroom,” Jung eun called out for Jinsol and this got Jinsol's attention. Jinsol blushed when she realised what had happened before a frown was etched on her face. At this point, Jinsol concluded that she turns into a panic gay around pretty girls and Jung eun was an absolute beauty.

“Erm, You can head in first!” Jinsol smiled as she stepped away to let Jung eun head into the toilet first. Jung eun thanked Jinsol and Jinsol watch walk in while she remained outside. Jinsol made sure Jung eun was out of her sigh before she sent a smack to her forehead as she grumbles **,** “What in the hell is wrong with me and why did I do all that just now?!”

Jinsol squats down and hugged her head using arms as she scolded herself for her action, she must have made Jung eun uncomfortable wasn’t sure why but when Jung eun was with her, it felt like they were the only one in this world. Jinsol loved Jung eun’s company and it made her feel happy.

“Jinsol?” Jung eun called out and tapped Jinsol on the shoulder. Jinsol turned back and looked up to find Jung eun looking down at her, she watched as Jung eun squat down next to her. The pair looked at each other and their eyes never left each other, it was only when someone called out for Jung eun that broke their eye contact.

“Jung eunnie!”

Both Jinsol and Jung eun broke their eye contact and whipped their head towards the loud squeak. Jinsol saw Jiwoo running towards Jung eun like a kid that just came out of a candy store, Jinsol smiled and waved at Jiwoo and Jiwoo did the same back to Jinsol.

Jiwoo ran towards Jung eun who stood up and smiled at Jiwoo who smiled back very brightly. JInsol thought at how Jiwoo is like the sun since wherever she goes she will definitely light up the room. Jinsol watched as Jung eun and jiwoo were talking amongst themselves and decided to leave quietly.

Jiwoo looked awfully close to Jung eun and that’s something that Jinsol can’t deny but the way Jiwoo talks and looks at Jinsol speaks more than that. Jinsol needs to know whatever Jiwoo was feeling before telling Sooyoung about it.

Jinsol was walking back to her class but made sure she quickly ran to the vending machine to grab a can of coffee before heading back. She bought a few extras for Sooyoung, Haseul and Jung eun. Just as Jinsol was about to enter the class room, the classroom door opened and revealed a not so happy looking Sooyoung.

“Where did you go?”

“I went to grab us some coffee?” JInsol said confused at Sooyoung’s harsh tone. as she tried to walk past Sooyoung when Sooyoung pushed her out of the door.

“What is wrong with you?” Jinsol spoke a little louder when she nearly dropped all the can of coffee. Sooyoung was about to talk when she looked down and saw four cans of coffee in Jinsol’s hand.

“I got worried alright? Jung eun was following right behind you and all! Let’s just go back to class.” Jinsol frowned at Sooyoung and took two cans of coffee from Jinsol and was about to head into class when both of them heard their name being called.

“Jinsol?”

“Sooyoungie!”

Sooyoung looked up and found Jung eun and Jiwoo walking towards them. Sooyoung broke into a bright smile when Jiwoo called out to her and Jinsol.

“Hi Sooyoungie!” Jiwoo beamed as she ran towards Sooyoung and gave her tight a hug to which Sooyoung return back with the same amount of tightness. Jinsol stood there awkwardly as she watch Sooyoung hugging Jiwoo with so much love in front of her. Jung eun saw Jinsol’s frown and walked towards her.

“Do you want to head back inside together?” Jung eun asked as she rubs Jinsol’s arm up and down, Jinsol nodded her head without tearing her gaze on the pair in front of her. Jung eun grabbed Jinsol’s wrist and brought her into class, Haseul who was seated in front saw Jung eun’s hand on Jinsol’s wrist. Haseul was about to ask Jung eun about it but kept quiet when she saw Sooyoung and Jiwoo hugging each other when the door opened.

Jinsol never looked worse than before, Haseul thought to herself. Haseul watched as Jinsol passed Jung eun two cans of coffee before she walked to her seat slowly and was mumbling something to herself. Haseul was about to stand up to walk to Jinsol when Jung eun popped up in front of her.

“Haseul unnie! Jinsol asked me to pass this to you,” Jung eun said as she placed one can of coffee into Haseul’s hand. Haseul nodded her head but her eyes were still on Jinsol, Jung eun frowned and followed Haseul’s gaze. Jung eun watched as Jinsol wrapped her arms over her head on the table, Jung eun then turned to Haseul who was looking at her right now.

“What happened to Jinsol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Thanks for reading and please leave some positive constructive comments!


	4. I'm fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I've promised that I'll make this chapter longer but I didn't so I'm sorry but I'll ensure you that Chapter 5 will definitely be longer as there might be more drama :o. I'm glad to be back after a while and I've missed you guys! I hope you will enjoy Chapter 4! Love you guys!

“What happened to Jinsol?”

“Unnie…Tell me,” Jung eun begged and Haseul shook her head. Jung eun turns back to Jinsol who is hitting her head with her fist, Jung eun turns back to Haseul who pulled her down to sit down.

“Mind your own business Jung eun, her business is not for us to care.”

“But unnie… I care!”

“Don’t. It’s better for you to not care,” Haseul finished off with a warning tone and it made Jung eun shut up. Jung eun could hear the change of tone in Haseul’s voice and she didn’t want to push it in case Haseul snaps at her – that’s the last thing Jung eun wants.

Jung eun continued class as per usual – Jung eun tried her very best to not turn back every 5 second to look at Jinsol. Haseul didn’t tell her what had happened and Haseul doesn’t want to share what happened to Jinsol to Jung eun who barely knew them. By then, Sooyoung had returned to her seat with a big smile on her face.

A smile that Jinsol wants to wipe off so badly.

A smile that made Haseul angry.

Jung eun sat on her chair as she tried to pay attention in class but her mind was clouded with Jinsol, her eyes kept drifting towards Jinsol but looked away whenever she met eyes with Sooyoung’s angry eyes.

‘Why is she so angry at me? I didn’t even do anything to her,’ Jung eun frowned at Sooyoung before turning back to focus on the lesson. After some time, Jung eun was about to turn to look at Jinsol when she felt a jab to her arm.

“Stop looking at Jinsol,” Haseul whispered out and this got Jung eun looking at her.

“Why?” Jung eun whispered back and Haseul just shook her head. Jung eun frowned but nodded her head and took in a deep breath before she picked up her pen and paid attention in class.

Jinsol, who was sitting behind Jung eun, could see Jung eun shooting a few glances behind here and there to make sure she was fine. Jinsol was glad that someone was looking out for her and that someone was Jung eun.

Though Jinsol wished it was Sooyoung instead like when they first met.

Before Jiwoo came into their life.

Jinsol frowned when Haseul lean towards Jung eun and Jung eun stopped turning back to look at Jinsol. Jinsol wants to know what Haseul whispers to Jung eun but she stopped herself from standing up and going to the pair in front of her.

Sooyoung turned to Jinsol and held her hands, “Stop looking at Jung eun and pay attention in class.”

Jinsol looked down at their hands and felt warmth spreading through her body, it made Jinsol feel so much better and the thought of Sooyoung hugging Jiwoo went away instantly. It was like Sooyoung was her medicine for her pain.

“Can you keep holding my hand?” Jinsol asked Sooyoung and Sooyoung turned to her with a frown, Sooyoung nodded her head and used her other hand to take down notes in class.

Jinsol was now sent back into her mess and Jinsol let out a soft groan. Jinsol needs to do something about it before it gets too far that Jinsol cannot redeem herself again.

She was wrong. Jinsol was already at the point where she cannot redeem herself again – at least not with the help of someone who she can lean onto.

Jung eun turned back and Jinsol looked a little better, Jung eun had a smile on her face but when her eyes landed on Jinsol’s hand, Jung eun’s smile fell off her face.

Jung eun immediately turned back to the front when she saw Jinsol’s finger entwined with Sooyoung’s. Jung eun puffed up her cheeks and blew a puff of air, Haseul turned to her, “What’s up?”

Jealousy was bubbling inside Jung eun’s stomach and Jung eun doesn’t know why she was jealous. It is an unknown feeling to Jung eun and it felt weird but good at the same time. The image of their hand was etched onto Jung eun’s mind that she can’t seem to erase.

“Jinsol’s finger is entwined with Sooyoung’s. Are they together?” Jung eun said and Haseul turned back to confirm, to Haseul’s horror, Jung eun was correct.

If they are, the chances of Jung eun wanting to be with Jinsol is gone. Jung eun doesn’t know why she wants to be with Jinsol but one part of her screams, “She’s the one.”

Haseul quickly turned to Jung eun and shook her head **, ** “They are not together, trust me. It’s just something wrong about their actions but I will not talk about it.”

“Wrong?”

“It’s…It’s a long story and I’ll not be the one telling.”

“Oh…” Jung eun trailed off and pursed her lips.

That night after she flew out of Jinsol’s window, she settled down on a nearby tree that was close to Jinsol’s room window. Jung eun doesn’t know why she didn’t fly back home immediately, something about Jinsol made her want to see more than just her trying to eat her fish.

Jung eun watches as the lights turn off and Sooyoung walks over to Jinsol’s bed. Sooyoung was lying on Jinsol’s bed while Jinsol stood there and looked at her for while before lying down next to Sooyoung.

Jung eun continued watching the pair for while before she saw a movement coming from Jinsol.

Jinsol’s hand hover above Sooyoung’s face before it was clenched tight into a fist and rest on Sooyoung’s arm. Jinsol’s lips were moving but Jung eun couldn’t decipher what she was saying. Jung eun watch as Jinsol wipe her tears away using her other hand and close her eyes shut tightly.

Jung eun wasn’t sure why she was watching the pair but one part of her felt the need to see more of Jinsol and this was definitely a personal side of Jinsol that she is seeing.

Jung eun’s eyes followed Jinsol’s every movement and watched her disappear behind the close door of her room. The next thing shocked Jung eun when she sees Sooyoung sitting up from Jinsol’s bed and her head turns towards the now closed door.

Sooyoung’s head hung low and she ran her fingers through her brunette locks. Sooyoung grabbed a handful of the duvet and brought it to her face, she shook her head and was hitting her head using her fist.

Sooyoung drops the duvet and rubs her face using both her palm. Jung eun could see Sooyoung’s shoulder bob up and down - Sooyoung was crying and Jung eun could only wonder why. Jung eun noticed the girls weren't going to make another move, Jung eun flapped her wings and flew back to her place.

Jung eun frowned as she remembered what she saw last night. Jung eun twirled the pen around using her fingers as she tried to come out with a reason why the girls behaved that way.

Jung Eun's thoughts were disrupted when Haseul’s arm bumped into her on accident.

“Sorry,” Haseul whispered out and Jung eun smiled.

Jung eun turns back to see the pair still holding hands even though one of them was furiously coping notes while the other one looked zoned out. Jung eun turns back when she sees Sooyoung stop copying with her notes and was looking right back at her.

Jung eun was able to catch the moment where Sooyoung immediately let go of Jinsol’s hand and it got Jinsol’s attention since she turned to her with a frown.

Jung eun looks down and places both her hands together as she thought about how Jinsol’s hand will fit hers perfectly like just now. Jung eun immediately unclasped her hands as she came back to her senses, she looked around to see if anyone noticed what she did and thankfully no one noticed.

If only she was able to live like a normal human being, Jung eun now could only fantasise about her holding Jinsol’s hand at night and feel her warmth. For now, Jung eun can only count on her luck to hold Jinsol’s hand again.

Lesson ended late today, Jung eun was packing up her bag hastily so she could prepare for the night. Jung eun has started to feel the urge of wanting to turn every night.

Jung eun was shoving in the last few pens in her pencil case when she saw a body standing in front of her. Jung eun looked up to find Jinsol smiling at her, Jung eun smiled back immediately.

“Do you want to head back home together?” Jinsol asked as she tugged on her bag strap. Jung eun looked around and saw Sooyoung at the door, her hands were on the door knob but her head was turned towards them.

Sooyoung was looking at Jinsol before her eyes settled on Jung eun, Sooyoung was about to let go of the door knob when the door opened and revealed a smiling Jiwoo. Sooyoung didn’t notice Jiwoo yet and was able to turn to walk to Jinsol when Jiwoo touched her arm.

Sooyoung has a frown planted on her face before it was turned into a smile when Jiwoo called for her. Jiwoo looked past Sooyoung’s shoulder and waved at Jung eun, Jung eun waved back with a smile. The whole time Jinsol didn’t look back and kept her eyes on Jung eun’s stuff. Jung eun then looked back at Jinsol with a bright smile and said, “Yes!”

“So, why did you move here?” Jinsol asked as the pair walked down the alleyway to their homes. Jung eun looked down at their feet as she thought about her answer.

Should she say that Her parents wanted Jung eun to live a normal life instead of living a life where she is constantly being reminded of who she is, or should she say that her parents and her wanted to bend the rules of the system that they grew up with.

Having to move consistently for years before finally settling down after knowing they can live without worrying about being brought back means that Jung eun hardly made any friends or even have the time to date someone. Now that Jinsol is talking to her, it made Jung eun feel better about her situation.

Jinsol watches as Jung eun walking over to the pile of dried leaves and let out a loud squeak as she jumps on the pile of dried leaves. The leaves flew up and dropped back down around Jung eun, Jinsol apologised internally to whoever is going to clean up the mess that Jung eun made. 

“Come,” Jung eun waved her hand over and looked down on the leaves that she is busy crushing with her shoe. Jinsol had a small smile and walked on the leaves that are now scattered everywhere and heard the crunch under feet as she crushed all of them using her shoe.

“I have to move around for my safety,” Jung eun replied shortly and looked at Jinsol who looks at her worried. Jung eun can’t tell Jinsol that she has hunters that are around looking for her and her parents, Jinsol doesn’t need to know any of that.

The hunters made sure anyone who is like Jung eun are roaming around with the humans because of a misunderstanding on Jung eun’s type. Jung eun’s type – known as shape shifters who can turn into the animal that they are assigned to – used to live harmoniously with the humans but after the change of leader, humans started to kill them.

Till this day Jung eun only knew that people of her kind must hide because the new leader hated shape shifters as they killed his parents. Hunters were deployed and the people of her kind were forced to leave and those who were daring enough remained in the human world.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious.”

Jinsol nodded her head and Jung eun smiled. Comfortable silence fell between the girls as they continued walking back home. After a while, Jung eun looked at Jinsol who was looking down throughout their walk home. Jung eun frowned and stopped in front of Jinsol.

“Is something bothering you Jinsol? Mind telling me about it?”

Jinsol stopped walking and looked up to a concerned Jung eun, the next thing caught Jinsol by surprise when Jung eun cupped her face using both her hand. Jinsol leaned into Jung eun’s touch and smiled.

“It’s nothing Jung eun, thanks for the concern.”

Though Jung eun doesn’t look convinced by Jinsol’s reply but she doesn’t push Jinsol further about it and Jinsol was thankful that. Jung eun released her hold on Jinsol’s face and turned back to continue walking back home.

“Wait!”

“Hmm?” Jung eun whips her head back and sees Jinsol jogging to her and held her hand. Jung eun’s heart started beating quickly when she saw Jinsol standing next to her and held her hands tighter.

“Sorry for making you worried, I hope this will make you feel better.”

Jinsol smiles and continued walking, Jung eun was taken back by that but quicken up her pace so she can keep up with Jinsol. Jung eun’s face turned red as she looks at their hands swaying back and forth as they walk.

If anyone was looking, Jung eun and Jinsol would look like a cute couple to them.

“I’ve reached!” Jung eun exclaimed as she pointed at the red house in front of them. The pair stopped in front of the big metal gates and Jinsol turned to Jung eun with wide eyes.

“Woah…”

“What?” Jung eun raised an eyebrow at Jinsol.

Jinsol was awed by the size of Jung eun’s house and turned to Jung eun, “You’re rich?!”

“Not really, I would say I’m blessed.”

“That’s what a rich person will say,” Jinsol said and Jung eun smirked at her. Jung eun shrugs her shoulder before waving her hands at Jinsol. Jinsol quickly wave back and was about to turn to leave when she remembered what Jung eun mouthed out to her this morning.

“Hey uh Jung eun!”

“Hmm?”

“What did you mean by ‘See you tonight’?”

“Oh…You’ll know soon,” Jung eun winked at Jinsol before walking towards the gates and pushing it open.

“I’ll see you again tonight.”

“Do you mean in my dreams?”

“If you think so,” Jung eun shrugs her shoulder and closed the gates behind her. Jinsol remained standing there and watched Jung eun walking towards her house, Jung eun stops in front of the big wooden doors and turns back to wave at Jinsol – to which Jinsol returned quickly.

Once Jung eun was out of sight, Jinsol turned around to walk back home. Jinsol shook her head at Jung eun’s reply but it made a smile form on Jinsol’s face.

Jung eun watches Jinsol walk away from her house before she fully closes the door of her house, she smiles at the thought of being able to see Jinsol again. Jung eun was about to walk up the stairs when her parents called for her.

“Are you going to turn today?”

“Jung eun, it’s not safe to keep turning everyday.”

“I know dad, I just want to see someone today,” Jung eun turns to her father who is standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her father walks up to her and pulls Jung eun into his hug, “Be careful Jung eun, Hunters are outside and we are out of Loonaverse so we aren’t as safe as we think we are.”

“I will, don’t worry dad.”

“Are you going to turn to see that girl who walked you home just now?”

Jung eun pulled back from the hug and looked away from her father. Her father let out a soft chuckle and ruffles Jung eun’s hair, Jung eun could only hide her red face.

**“** Does she make you happy?”

“I just met her dad, she nearly killed me yesterday using a pan. No! She’s not a hunter,” Jung eun quickly added the last part when she saw her father’s eye widen at the word ‘killed’. Her father lets out a sigh but still shot a concerned look at Jung eun.

“Anyways, I know it’s still early but I need to remind you that we have a few more months left before we have to pack up and leave. Your mother is now finding a place and we have to be ready to move by then,” her father sighs as he saw a dejected look on Jung eun’s face. His hand went up to Jung eun’s face and pout, Jung eun lets out a sad pout and hugs her father.

“Can’t we stay?”

“I’m afraid we can’t Jung eun, it’s for your safety.”

“Let me know when it’s nearing the date of moving,” Jung eun sigh and let go of her father. Her father nods his head and gave a soft smile to Jung eun before patting her shoulder and walks down the stairs to continue what he was doing previously.

Jung eun finally made a friend and now she has to leave again - not now but soon.

Jung eun drags herself up the stairs and made her way to her room silently. Jung eun opens her room door and closes it behind her back before she plopped herself on her bed. Jung eun’s head turned towards the window and wished for the time to see Jinsol would come quickly.

Jung eun doesn’t want to leave Jinsol so soon. She just became Jinsol’s friend.

She prayed for the move to come later.

She prayed to not fall for Jinsol because it would make it harder for her to leave when the day comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I hope you have enjoyed reading Chapter 4 and more will be out soon. It will be a slow update but I promise that you won't wait for a long time. Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments are appreciated!  
Follow me at the followings:  
Twitter: @JungJinDory  
Insta: @jind0r1  
Asian Fan Fics: @Jind0r1


	5. "Sweet Mama"

Jinsol walked back home with a soft smile on her face, her hands tugged into her pocket as she skipped home. Today was supposed to be a bad day for her because of Sooyoung and her feelings but after the walk home with Jung eun, she felt so much better.

She looked down at her hands which held Jung eun’s one just now, a warm feeling came rushing to her and her heart started to beat faster. Jinsol’s smile grew bigger when she realised Jung eun never let go of her hand but instead held it tighter during their silent walk home.

Jinsol’s mind was clouded by Jung eun until she nearly tripped over a small rock which cleared her mind, this also made her remember about her newfound animal friend from last night. Jinsol looked ahead and saw a local fish shop where they sell a lot of worms. She quickly walked to the store to get a bag of worms before she heads home to feed her animal friend.

“I hope this will fill you.” Jinsol looked at the bag of earthworms crawling around, her face scrunched up upon the sight and put it away so she wouldn’t have to see it on her way home.

“My dearest children! Your sweet mama is back!” 

Jinsol announced with both her hands up in the air, her eyes glanced at her fishes in the fish tank. The fishes stopped whatever they were doing to look at Jinsol, Jinsol’s smile dropped and the fish went back to doing whatever they were doing. Jinsol rolled her eyes and dropped her bag onto her chair before placing the bag of worms on her study table. The fishes stopped whatever they were doing to look at the bag of worms on the table, Jinsol saw and stood in between the bag and the fish tank.

“You don’t get to see the new things I bring back with that attitude of yours just now,” Jinsol puffed up her chest and rested both her hands on her waist. The fishes just look at Jinsol before going back to their swimming again, Jinsol saw and sigh, “So much for caring you guys like my own children.”

“Maybe if you start going out to talk to someone, I will have a real baby niece to play with,” Hyunjin commented when she heard her sister’s voice coming from her room, Jinsol turned back and enveloped Hyunjin into her hug. Hyunjin was taken aback by the sudden affection but still returned the hug with a small smile on her face.

“Isn’t the fish your nephews and nieces?” Jinsol asked with a pout and Hyunjin knitted her eyebrows together, “No.”

“Oh come on!”

“no.”

“I could say the same to you and Heejin too!” Jinsol teased and wiggled her eyebrows at Hyunjin who immediately blushed and turned away from Jinsol. Jinsol grinned and held Hyunjin’s arm, “your older sister wishes to carry some actual babies in her arms.”

“You have the fishes to grow old with you, I’m going to get dinner.” Hyunjin pushed Jinsol away gently before rushing down the stairs to the dining room. Jinsol smiled at her younger sister’s antics before she closed her room door behind her to head downstairs for dinner.

“How’s school today?” Jinsol’s father asked when everyone has gathered around the table. Jinsol looked at Hyunjin who looked right back at her, the two of them turned to their younger sibling – Chaewon. Chaewon stopped whatever she was eating and place her utensils down, “School was fun, thanks for asking.” Hyunjin stifled a laugh and stopped when Jinsol sent a kick to her shin under the table, their father just looked at the three of them before clearing his throat.

“I have another intel that there is a family of therianthropes roaming with us, let me know if you know someone like that.”

“Aren’t they all gone?” Jinsol asked curiously and her father shook his head, “this family has been on the run for a very long time. Once they are gone, humans can peacefully live on this earth.”

“but they are harmless, isn’t it? They don’t come to hurt us, why are we killing them?” Hyunjin asked, she never liked her father’s profession since young and it always troubled her a lot that she is living with a murderer at home.

“You make me sound like a murderer Hyunjin.”

“Aren’t you equivalent to one?!” Hyunjin snapped back and her father was taken back by Hyunjin’s tone.

“You do not talk to me like this!”

“You do not tell me what to do!” Hyunjin challenged by standing up to match her father’s stance. Chaewon nudged Jinsol’s arm and asked her to break the two bulls apart, Jinsol sighed and pushed the two bulls apart.

“Please, no fighting today.”

“You’re sister is the one who is picking up a fight with me!”

“I’m not! I’m standing up for them!”

“Why are you standing up for them?!”

“because they are humans too! They are just born with special abilities that you guys are so jealous of that you want them all gone!” Hyunjin yelled out and stormed back to her room.

“Jung Hyunjin! You are grounded!” Her father yelled out and not long later, Hyunjin yelled back, “Thank you!”

“Look at your sister! I can’t believe we have someone going against us in this family!” Her father groaned out as he sat back down on his chair, Jinsol passed a glass of water to her father and said, “I’ll talk to Hyunjin later, don’t be angry at her.”

“How can I not be?” her father slammed the glass back onto the table, Chaewon flinched and looked down at her fingers, Jinsol saw and turned to Chaewon.

“You can go back up first, I’ll handle dad.”

Chaewon nodded her head and excused herself before running up the stairs quickly to go back to her room. Their father just sighed and leaned back into the dining chair, “Why can’t she be understanding of my job?”

“She has her reasons dad, she’s correct too…why? You know she’s right but why are you so persistent?” Jinsol asked softly and her father turned to her with a shock expression, Jinsol kept quiet and waited for her father to yell at her but none of it came. Jinsol looked at her father who had a defeated look on his face, he mumbled out something that Jinsol couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“Leave me alone.”

Jinsol nodded her head and excused herself from the dining table so she could leave her father alone, she turned back when she was nearing the stairs and saw how her father had his head in his hand. Jinsol sighed and went up to Hyunjin’s room to check on her.

“Hyunjin?” Jinsol calls out as she knocks on Hyunjin’s door.

“What? Did dad ask you to come up to preach about what’s right and wrong about his job?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Is that old man with you?”

“No.”

“come in.” Jinsol opened the door and closed it behind her, she walked towards her sister who is sitting on her bed with a bunny plushie in her arms. Jinsol smiled at that and looked at Hyunjin who was looking outside of the window.

“You shouldn’t talk to dad like that,” Jinsol started and she hears a groan coming from Hyunjin.

“But I didn’t say you were wrong,” Jinsol added and Hyunjin turned to her with wide eyes, Jinsol scoot closer to Hyunjin and held the girl’s hand.

“I may look like I am on dad’s side, I’m actually not. I know his profession can be hard to accept but you have to understand that it’s his job and there’s nothing much that he can do about it.”

“He can always quit, isn’t it? Mom has talked to dad about it and I could understand why she left us. She was shameful like I am.” Hyunjin commented and this made Jinsol look at her with a frown.

“Hyunjin, you can’t say that.”

“What can I say then? Unnie tell me! What is it that I can say?” Hyunjin asked out with tears coming down her face. Jinsol sighs and pulls her younger sister into her hug, Hyunjin hugs her sister back tightly.

“I wished dad never had this job so mom wouldn’t leave us!” Hyunjin sobbed out into Jinsol’s shoulder. Jinsol ran her hand up and down her sister’s back, “it’s okay Hyunjin…cry it all out.”

“Unnies?”

Jinsol and Hyunjin looked up to see Chaewon by the door, Jinsol smiled at Chaewon and held out a hand. “Come here, join us.” Chaewon smiled and closed the door behind her before running into Jinsol’s arm, the three of them spent their time together hugging each other in the silence.

“It’s late, you guys should sleep now. Especially you Chaewon,” Jinsol broke the silence and the three of them let go of each other. Chaewon nodded her head and said good night to her older siblings before leaving Jinsol and Hyunjin alone. Jinsol stands up and was about to leave the room when Hyunjin called for it.

“unnie?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, good night Hyunjin.”

“nite.”

Jinsol closed the door softly before she headed back to her room but she stopped in her track when she heard soft cryings coming from the dining room, she walked down the stairs and stopped in the middle. She squats down to see her father crying to himself while holding a picture of their mother. Jinsol stopped herself from going down to comfort her father, she didn’t know why her father was crying while muttering out ‘sorry’. Jinsol pushed herself up and went back to her room to wait for her animal friend.

‘Tok Tok Tok’

Jinsol shot up from her bed and opened up the window, her animal friend came flying in and perched itself on her chair. Jinsol closed the window and turned to the owl with a small smile, the owl tilt its head to the side and it reminded Jinsol a lot of Jung eun even though they just met today.

“Hey, you know you remind me of someone?” Jinsol started as she opened up the bag of earthworms, she dumped the earthworms into a bowl and placed it on the ground for the owl to feed on it. Jinsol’s face contours into disgust as she watches the owl slurp up an earthworm like spaghetti.

“You remind me of Jung eun.” Jinsol continued as she sat on her chair with her knees up to her chest, she hugged her legs together and rested her chin on her knee. She looks at the owl which is busy eating the earthworms, “You like the worms?”

_ ‘hoot hoot’ _

“Okay, will get more for you next time.”

“Anyways, I just want to rant about my day today. Is that okay?” Jinsol asked the owl which nodded its head and Jinsol laughed.

“Well…I met someone new today…”

“Yea…that’s how my day went.” Jinsol finished and so did the owl. Jinsol picks up the bowl and looks at the remains of dirt on the bowl, she looks away and places it on her study table. Jinsol walks over to her bed and lay down, she scoots a little away to allow the owl to perch itself next to her.

“About yesterday after you left…” Jinsol whispered out as she stared at the ceiling of her room, the glow in the dark stickers stared right back at her.

“The girl is my friend, Ha Sooyoung, the friend that I have an unrequited crush on.” Jinsol looks away and turns to the owl which is looking right back at her with its big round eyes. Jinsol stretches herself in bed and sighs, “I get so jealous whenever she is around Jiwoo, the girl that she likes.”

“I mean I get why she likes Jiwoo…Jiwoo is bubbly, cheerful, cute, beautiful…she’s like the whole package while I’m just a marine biologist major who builds Gundam and plays video games in her free time.”

_ ‘hoot hoot hoot’ _

“Thanks for that buddy, I appreciated it even though I don’t know what that means. Jiwoo and I are so different, I just hope she likes and cherishes Sooyoung as much as I do.”

_ ‘hoot’ _

“Hmm? Do you think she will too? I guess there’s nothing much I can do though…whenever I was about to get over Sooyoung, I got sucked back in by the smallest sign of affection from her.” Jinsol laughed out as she remembered about Sooyoung holding her hand today.

“The smile that Sooyoung has, it’s definitely a first-love smile…I try so hard but I just keep falling back into this vicious cycle…I try to get out of it but I just can’t do it….” Jinsol trailed off when she remembered about the night before when she fought back the urge to kiss Sooyoung. She slept in the living room that night, her mind clouded by Sooyoung, she hated herself for that.

“Knowing that I could possibly lose a friend, I choose to keep my feelings for Sooyoung hidden…it hurts to do it…I want to tell her how I feel and be brave about it but whenever the thought of losing her scares me so much.” Jinsol has started to tear up, the owl saw and snuggled itself against Jinsol’s neck.

“Thanks buddy, I wish you were a human…I need someone like you around me…It could help me get over Sooyoung easier…” Jinsol smiled and wiped her tears away, the owl snuggled itself closer to Jinsol and Jinsol went to massage the owl’s head.

“I’m sorry if it’s a lot of information for you…I feel better to let it out of my chest…my fishes don’t provide such help even though I love them dearly,” Jinsol laughed and looked at her fish in the fish tank.

_ ‘hoot hoot’ _

“Hmm?”

_ ‘hoot hoot hoot’ _

“You need to leave now?”

_ ‘hoot’ _

“Oh it’s late now, I just noticed the time…I can’t believe I’m up until 3 am, here let me open up the window for you.” Jinsol sat up and opened up the window for the owl to fly out but before the owl spread its wings to fly out, Jinsol asked the owl a question.

“Would I see you tomorrow?”

_ ‘hoot hoot’ _

“Is that a yes?”

_ ‘hoot hoot hoot’ _

Jinsol smiled as she watched the owl nod its head before spreading its wings to fly out, Jinsol watched as the owl flew away and out of her sight before she closed her window. She laid back down on her bed and smiled to herself, having another animal friend is nice. She reached over for her nightstand and turned off the light before pulling the duvet over her head as she let sleep take her away to another dreamland.

Jung eun flew back into her room and perched herself on the floor, it took a while and intensive shaking that she turned back to her human self. She sat on the ground butt naked, her routine was to get her clothes immediately but after hearing Jinsol’s rant today, her mind was filled with Jinsol.

Jung eun hugged her knees as she thought about Jinsol’s words, from her raw feelings for Sooyoung to her wishing Jung eun was a real person instead of an owl. Laughter escaped her mouth as she thought about Jinsol’s reaction to her owl friend being Jung eun the entire time.

But the thought of Sooyoung troubled Jung eun, she could tell the latter doesn’t like her and for what reason Jung eun doesn’t know. Jung eun lay on the ground and stared at the ceiling which has the same glow in the dark stickers like Jinsol have in her room, her mind trailed off to the scene she saw that night in Jinsol’s room.

What was Sooyoung thinking? If she doesn't have feelings for Jinsol…why did she react that way? There must be something going on between the two of them that only one of them knows.

Jung eun sat up and got dressed into her favourite Moomin pyjamas, she slipped under her duvet and stared at the night sky. She must cherish her time well now that she knows she will be leaving anytime sooner. A smile formed on her face when she remembered how Jinsol asked whether she was going to visit her again at night. Jung eun smiled as she repeated what she told Jinsol before she left her room.

“I will Jinsol, good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3! You guys can follow my twitter account @JungJinDory :D Muaks!


End file.
